Believing
by Exploded Pen
Summary: Archer muses on things. Songfic. Set somewhere in season three but not strictly in sync with owt else!


**0000000Disclaimer=me own absolutely nothing! 00000000 Here's a little song fic for ya-about Archer none the less! Shocked gasp I reckon it's about time I wrote something about him seeing as I well don't write anything about him! This makes no sense whatsoever but never mind- Set sometime in Season 3 yet doesn't follow any events in that series except for the fact the xindi are around- Confused yet?? 000000**  
  
_**I'm one man to make a difference**_

_** I'm one soul all persistence**_  
  
Archer leant against his shower wall and sighed. The latest tussle with a hostile species had left Enterprise damaged and the crew morale at an all time low.  
  
_**In a dark world, just trying to make things right**_

_** Choices we weren't given**_  
  
He knew that some of the crew thought he was becoming reckless and too violent; choosing any option that would aid them on their fight to stop the Xindi weapon being launched. But he knew what he had to do, and although he was trying to keep his crew safe he knew there were no guarantees.  
  
_**Any heroes, and our decision** _

_**Is to stand up and fight for ourselves**_  
  
But even as the injury toll grew and the workload increased Archer knew they'd come too far to turn back now. The freedom of all humans depended on it.  
  
_**To be free **_

_**Is all we want to be**_  
  
As the hot water pounded against his aching shoulders a few moments before dieing off completely Archer realised just how much trust his crew placed in him. Even though they questioned his orders they still followed them and he knew he couldn't ask more than that.  
  
_**When everything seems so far out of reach**_  
  
The weapon was still out there, but day by day, one by one, their hope for success began to dwindle and fade away, and with every new death part of the crew died with them.  
  
Shaking his head Archer stepped out of the shower and began drying himself off. He needed them to keep faith that they would prevail, that even when all seemed lost there had to be that light at the end of the tunnel. Archer knew what he was doing was right, true not all his plans had worked out as they were supposed to and that sometimes he did some things that shocked the crew but they were still hanging on and surviving.  
  
_**But I know, no matter where we go**_

**_ I'll never stop believing in me_  
**  
Straightening his shoulders he cast a look at himself in the mirror. Staring back at him was a tired man but in those eyes staring back at him their burned a bright passion and determination.  
  
_**Woke up bent and broken **_

_**Just to see that fate has spoken**_  
  
He heard the familiar beep of the comm.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Sir an alien vessel in making on our coordinates."  
  
"I'll be right there. Archer out."  
  
**_And I call out I call out for change_  
**  
He dashed off to the bridge, when he got there; he was met with a tense atmosphere.  
  
"Report."  
  
"Sir, at full efficiency we could take 'em but in this state we couldn't fight off a cargo ship."  
  
Archer nodded briefly.  
  
"Open a frequency."  
  
Returning to his quarter's hours later he couldn't help but feel relieved. The aliens had been pleasant enough-well they hadn't tried to kill them so that definitely classed them as pleasant.  
  
_**For every moment that remains **_

_**For every sinking stone to find its place **_

**_Long before they're washed away_  
**  
But what made his heart ache were the tired, exhausted faces that faced him when he entered the bridge. The eyes that had once been full of wide-eyed hope and optimism when they first started out had now become worn; pessimism beginning to win over optimism and hope was dying out.  
  
_**To be free **_

_**Is all we want to be**_  
  
Archer threw himself down on his bed reports in hand, trying to stop his mind from wandering, Porthos whined from his bed-he was hungry. Sighing Archer heaved himself up off the bed and started looking for something.  
  
_**When everything seems so far out of reach **_

_**But I know, no matter where we go**_

_** I'll never stop believing in me**_  
  
Archer fed his faithful friend a lump of cheese he came across. Porthos wagged his tail in the hope for more. Smiling slightly Archer raised his gaze and his eyes fell on photographs he had of him and his father, his friends.  
  
_**We've been giving in to wrong **_

_**We've been waiting for too long **_

_**And we've been broken to pieces one by one**_  
  
"When did we start losing ourselves?" He wondered aloud.  
  
Studying one of the photos of himself and Trip he reflected on how alive they looked.  
  
"We'll be like that again one day," he promised himself.  
  
_**We're gonna know **_

_**We're gonna know **_

_**When the moment comes**_  
  
Suddenly his mind switched back to the pads lying scattered across his bed, he sat down and began reading through them once more.  
  
_**To be free **_

_**Is all we want to be**_

_**When everything seems so far out of reach**_  
  
Finding himself unable to concentrate properly he stared at Porthos. The small beagle wagged his tail.  
  
"One day, when this is over, they'll all be able to go back to what they were meant to do," Archer decided. "Roam space and explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilisations."  
  
He knew that although the crew were starting to lose faith, in him and their mission. Even starting to lose themselves as they got deeper into the Expanse, they were still like family. Protecting something that mattered most and though it almost seemed cocky to even think it, he knew that as long as he believed in the crew and himself-they would succeed.  
  
_**But I know, no matter where we go **_

_**I'll never stop believing in me**_  
  
**0000000 Please review-I'd love to know your thoughts, the song I used is called Believing By The Calling, I thought it kinda fitted Archer for some reason, anyway please tell me what you think of this 000000**


End file.
